Wishing For A Remedy
by Minstrel of Ages
Summary: [Oneshot] We all need someone to tell our secrets to. We all need someone to heal the pain of the past. We all need someone to love. Makoto x Regal. Sidestory to Angel Feathers. MAJOR SPOILERS. [Tales of Symphonia x Sailor Moon]


**(Author's Notes: Oh no! It's time for another Angel Feathers sidestory! I should stop being lazy and write another chapter of the actual story. But these short stories are so much fun! D: **

**Now, just for your attention, this one story contains both Tales of Symphonia and Angel Feathers spoilers. BOTH. Be warned, for there's a lot in here that you will go 'OH NOEZ, MY GAMING EXPERIENCE IS RUINED', and you do not need to yell at me for ruining it for you. **

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Sailor Moon.) **

**// . h e a l . t h e . p a i n . //**

_- y o u . a r e . w h a t . i . n e e d -_

The blue-haired convict sat away from the camp, listening to the sounds of the younger members. He heard the voice of the young and joyous Chibiusa who brought cheer into the summoner Sheena. The encouraging cheers of the Senshi leader made the novice summoner laugh with joy. He heard the voice of the bickering couple Rei and Lloyd, who seemed to be arguing about something utterly pointless. Their points were contrary, making it seem impossible that they may have had feelings for each other. Regal didn't look like it, but he was an expert on these sorts of things. He used to be in love.

"Regal? What are you doing over here?"

Strike that. He still _was_ in love.

'_I am a complete hypocrite._' He conceded to himself, turning around to see the concern teenage warrior behind him. Her emerald eyes were heavy with concern and worry, while the moonlight made her chocolate brown hair shine. It was hard not to be smitten by the Senshi of Jupiter. And if it weren't her looks that got you, it would have been her wonderful personality.

"Just getting some air." Regal lied. "All of this battling is bringing back a lot of memories for me. A lot of things I regret." The convict disclosed.

"Really?" this brought interest into the young woman. She sat down nearby him, relaxing her muscles. She smiled and turned toward Regal, trying to break through his mask of sadness. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Despite Makoto's tomboyish personality, she was very compassionate. Her tough exterior was merely an illusion. Makoto never waited another moment to watch someone who was sad. Sure, there were painful moments dwelling in the back of her head, but she wanted to be a good friend to her own comrades, just like Usagi was for her.

Regal was surprised at her question. This girl had barely known him, and now she wanted to peak into his head? Well, Regal should have not been so surprised. He was already feeling something for her, and wanting to get to know her better as well.

"It's a little complicated." Regal explained.

"Everything's complicated." Makoto backfired. "If you don't want to talk about it, just tell me. I mean, you guys just saved me from the Lightning Force Point. I understand that you wouldn't trust me so quickly." Makoto explained. She stood up, preparing to head back to the camp where everyone was.

"Makoto!" Regal called. He didn't believe he just did that. Makoto turned around, surprised that he would be so formal with her name.

"You can call me Mako-chan." Makoto said with a smile. "No need for the formalities." Regal felt his face turning red.

'_She's completely different than Alicia. But, there's something…something about Makoto that reminds me of myself._' Regal thought. Before the convict had a chance to reply to her previous statement, he felt a hand on his forehead. He flinched and backed off; almost falling off the bolder he sat on.

"You aren't sick, are you?" Makoto asked, skeptical. Regal shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said, defending his status. He tried to be the tough and conservative man that he was raised to be. He did not want Makoto to worry about him. But maybe it was the right time to tell someone about his past. He kept it a secret from everyone in the group, after all. Everyone who was smiling and accepting him never even knew his last name.

"Makoto—" he remembered that she hated formalities. "Mako-chan." He finished before she noticed his mistake. "I've been isolated from the group so much, and there's a reason why." Regal explained. Makoto sat down again, her smile fading. Regal turned to the group, looking at the emotionless doll of a girl; Presea.

"Presea?" Makoto questioned.

"Presea was…the sister of a girl I knew. Alicia." The name was burned in his heart. It hurt to be reminded of his former lover.

"A girl you knew?" Makoto could hear the pain in his voice. "Was she more than just 'a girl you knew'?" Makoto asked, knowing there was more to the story.

"We were in love." Regal said quickly. Almost too quickly that Makoto didn't catch it. After a few seconds of scanning the sentence, her emerald eyes widened.

"What happened, Regal?" Makoto asked, worried that something terrible had happened.

"I...things happened." Regal was about to explain more of the back-story, but to him, Makoto didn't seem like the person that needed details. It was too gruesome. Her innocent mind did not need the tainted memories that haunted him. She needed the point. He did not want to hurt her too much. She had just gotten to the group and was finally able to see her friends again. "These things lead me into an event that I could not stop. And with my hands…" he held up his hands which were cuffed together. "_I killed her._"

Silence. The dark emotion impacted the two forcefully. Even the laughter of their comrades could not be heard in this state. Makoto was beyond shock and belief. Maybe it was better to tell her why he did it. But maybe it wasn't. The time would come eventually, right? He was expecting for Makoto to break out into tears and call him a monster. People always implied that he truly was a monster if they heard his tale. But to his surprise, he looked over to Makoto to see eyes of concern staring into his face.

"You aren't…scared?" Regal asked. Makoto took a moment to think.

"Well, I really don't know why you did it, but I'm sure it was a reason that had to be." Makoto explained.

It felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Regal had told a girl he had just met about a life-changing event…and she didn't even shed a single tear. Instead, she smiled at him and told him that he did the right thing…without even knowing why he did it.

"You're…" Regal began. "…So naïve." He admitted.

"I know." Makoto said, trying not to be insulted. "But, I used to be in love too. I was in love with an upperclassmen, but we couldn't be together." Makoto didn't go into details either. "I suppose I can feel your pain, but even if I can't, a friend of mine taught me that everyone has a reason of doing something." Makoto remembered Usagi's words. Regal was beyond all surprise.

"You have a very wise friend." Regal finally said after much thought. "Tell me, are we going to save her as well? We already have a lot of Senshi that have come along with us." Regal explained. Makoto laughed.

"I don't know." Makoto hoped that Usagi did not suffer the fate of being taken hostage.

Something about her made all of his past memories fade away. Something about her made him wants to rip off the cuffs upon his hands and hold her. Makoto noticed that he was in deep, deep thought. She placed a hand upon his shoulder, which made him break out of his thinking and look straight at her.

"Hey, I'm going to go to bed. But, it was really nice to talk to you." Makoto said, sounding sincere. Regal nodded, truly unsure.

'_She was able to understand. But will the others? They are not nearly as forgiving as Makoto, are they? The obstacles that I must overcome are difficult. I know that everyone will cast me out of the group and leave me out in the world…alone once again._' Regal thought in despair.

"Good night, Regal." Makoto said, unaware of his pain. Regal looked over toward Makoto heading back to the camp. She was always strong, no matter what. And this was only the beginning of their friendship.

"Good night, Mako-chan."


End file.
